Eternally Adored
by Antano
Summary: 2 Capitulo subido. ¿Que pasaría si Nevan fuera profesora, Mundus el director del colegio, Arkham el conserje y los estudiantes, jóvenes como Dante, Vergil, Nero, Sparda, Lady, Trish, Nelo?... seria un desmadre.Incluyo personajes propios de mis fanfics de DMC.
1. Cap 1 presentación de personajes

**_*Notas: Resubi para corregir algunos acentos y también símbolos que Fanfiction ya no acepta.*  
_**

**_En pocos días subiré el nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

**Esta historia se me ocurrió el 19 de octubre en una mañana aburrida XD Es una alocada historia con la mayoría de los personajes en niños pekeños. Les agradecería k dejaran Reviews para saber si la historia gusta o no ^_^**

** ¿Que pasaría si Nevan fuera profesora, Mundus el director del colegio, Arkham el conserje y los estudiantes, jóvenes como Dante, Vergil, Nero, Sparda, Lady, Trish, Nelo?... seria un desmadre.**

**Incluyo personajes propios de mis fanfics, como Dargil, Cronos, Nelphantom, Sparda (otro no el dark kn**i**ght XD_) Los demas personajes no me pertenecen ya k son propiedad de Capcom_**

* * *

** Es como un Prologo; **

**Cap 1 presentación de personajes.**

Un día mas en el colegio DMC los alumnos entraban a sus clases con alboroto matutino. La profesora Nevan fue la ultima en entrar o eso creyó ella, porque nada mas echar un vistazo.

-¡Vergil!, ¿Donde se metió tu hermano de nuevo?-le dijo poniéndose frente a él.

-Seño... -miró el pupitre vació de su hermano-me parece que se quedó en el porche durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo?-exclamó un poco harta.- ¡Vergil! Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que se viene a estudiar, ya puedes ir a traerle.

-Pero profe ya sabe que cuando duerme no hay quien le despierte-se quejó fatigoso de tener que despertar a Dante, con lo trabajoso que era eso.

-Eres su hermano y aunque sea por poco, el mayor, predica con el ejemplo. Así que ve a buscarle para que no sea un desgraciado en la vida.

-Ok, seño.-gruñó corriendo la silla con un chirrido que puso a Nevan de los nervios- ¡huy, lo siento!-se puso la mano sobre la cabeza y salio a buscar a su hermano.

-Señorita no se enfade. Tome, una rosa para alegrarle el día-dijo un alumno pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y con un anteojo en su ojo derecho, dándole una rosa blanca del patio de la escuela.

Nevan miró la ventana abierta.

-Lord Sparda, no debería salir por la ventana para robar rosas, ¿Cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir?-suspiró cansada antes de empezar y maldiciéndose por sus alumnos.

-Usted perdone, es que al verla no puedo evitar acompañarla de otra bella flor.

-Ok, ok. Guardate tus galanterías y siéntate en el pupitre-dijo mirando a todos los demás y suspirando de nuevo, su clase parecía una de las puras. Tanta cabellera blanca en sus alumnos no era normal, pero esa pureza solo la tenían en el pelo blanco. Todos eran unos demonios, y no solo hablando, ya que en verdad lo eran. Algunos semis y otros completos. Aunque estaba la excepción de alguna humana y de Cronos, el único que no era demonio y tenia poderes, él era un dios desterrado pero igualmente con cabellera blanca en su forma "humana".De nuevo Nevan le vio jugando con el reloj.

-¡Cronos!. ¿Te aviso que si paras el tiempo o lo aceleras durante la clase estarás castigado durante un mes!.

-Pero Señorita si yo no... no hago eso-dijo como ofendido y maldiciéndose interiormente por ser pillado antes de cometer el delito.

-Cronos, que nos conocemos...

-Je, je, tranquila no haré eso, palabrita-le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Muy bien-dijo removiendole el pelo. Cuando quería Cronos era un sol, al igual que el otro niño de su lado. Nevan le dedico una tierna sonrisa- Dargil cariño, ¿hoy te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?... ah... claro que si señorita -le contestó nervioso y guardándose algo en la cartera, pero sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Dargil, espero que no trajeras alguno de tus bichos, ¿lo has echo?-preguntó Nevan de manera suspicaz al conocer a la perfección a Dargil y sus manías de llevar animales a la escuela.

-¿Profe, como puede decir eso?-empezó a hacer un pucherito, temblando a punto de echar a llorar.

-Hay perdona Dargil, no quería decir que no me dijeras la verdad-se lamentó de haberle dicho eso, sabiendo como se ponía. Así que con una gotita en la cabeza le pidió perdón otras dos veces y le dio un beso en la cabeza para consolarlo. Eso atrajo la mirada de uno de sus alumnos mas problemáticos junto a Dante y Nelo, este ultimo se dedicaba a arrancarle las alas a una mosca que acababa de pillar.

-Vampira... -masculló el alumnos que la miraba con asco.

-Veamos Sparda, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me hables de esa forma y menos que masculles-le avisó al otro Sparda de la clase, que pese a llamarse igual tenían una personalidad completamente distinta.

-Las veces que quiera, eso no quita que odie a los vampiros.-dejo claro Sparda desafiándole con la mirada.

Elisabeth rompió a llorar ante ese comentario y Nevan se acercó a su sobrina.

-Tranquila no le hagas caso-empezó a consolarla a la vez que mandaba a Sparda al despacho del director, pero este en vez de hacerle caso salio por la venta al patio. Nevan apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.

-Señorita, voy a buscarle-dijo Dargil saltando también por la ventana, sin darle tiempo a Nevan a quejarse. Solo habían pasado quince minutos y ya estaba agotada. Intentó relajarse cuando un portazo le hizo dar un bote.

-¿Porque tienen que joderme el sueño? ¡La clase es aburrida aunque la profesora este buena!-se quejaba Dante después de dar el portazo seguido por Vergil. Dante se sentó en su pupitre con los pies en la mesa, y su hermano le dio un capón.-¿Quieres pelea?-gruñó levantando e invocando lucifer.

-¿Quieres probar la derrota otra vez?-dijo Vergil con media sonrisa invocando espadas.

-¡Niños! ¿Cuantas veces tengo dicho que no os peléis? Sobretodo entre hermanos, eso esta muy mal-dijo de los nervios. Sabia que si esos dos luchaban se cargarían el colegio como el año pasado.

-La culpa es suya Seño.-sentencio Vergil haciendo desaparecer su invocación- si no me hubiera hecho ir a buscar a este estúpido nada habría pasado.

-¿Estúpido? ¡Tu si eres estúpido!-se lanzó contra Vergil, dándole puñetazos en la cara y empezando a rodar por el suelo. En su camino chocaron con Lady que estaba dibujando y la tiraron de la silla. La niña se puso furiosa y sacó de su mochila un bazoka, disparando a los gemelos y destruyendo la mitad de la aula.

-¡NIÑOS!-gritó Nevan ya histérica y preguntándose como había conseguido Lady guardar semejante arma en su mochila. Aunque ya le había extrañado que su mochila fuese tan grande nunca había imaginado que llevase un bazoka y menos aun que la muchacha humana pudiera con eso.

Tres horas después y en otra clase, Nevan al fin se había calmado y estaba dando clase de música. Todos los niños ya estaban en sus pupitres sin que faltara ninguno o alborotaran. Empezó a sacar la guitarra eléctrica y les enseñó a tocarla, de uno en uno todos tocaron la guitarra sin mucho alboroto, hasta que...

Dante, calmado como nunca cogió la guitarra eléctrica, tosió un poco con el puño en la boca, respiro e inspiró aire con calma. Nevan no sabia porque empezó a temer que estuviera tan tranquilito. Después de expulsar todo el aire, Dante levantó la mano y señaló a todos los presentes, en especial a las niñas.

-¡Let´s go, Baby.!

Nada mas decir esto, empezó a tocar dando un enorme salto y sin dejar de dar saltos empezó a recorrer todo el escenario con saltitos y tocando frenéticamente la guitarra, haciendo que todos lo miraran con admiración. Nevan quiso pararle pero Dante empezó a correr sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. Por suerte para él, aunque se llamaba guitarra eléctrica esta era una demoníaca y no necesitaba "corriente" para funcionar. Pronto de la guitarra empezaron a salir vampiros, que chocaban con los alumnos haciéndoles cortes. Nelo se puso a cazarlos matándolos con contundentes golpes y Dargil se le tiró encima golpeándole a él para que parara de hacer aquello. Nelo pronto le respondió con mas golpes a la vez que los vampiros huyeron rompiendo las ventanas y Sparda empezó a tirar a Nelo de los pelos para que dejara a Dargil. Lord Sparda empezó a imponer orden sin éxito y Dante siguió tocando la guitarra sacando mas vampiros, hasta que Nero con el devil bringer lo cogió y lo inmovilizo. Vergil hizo lo propio con los cuatro que estaban en la pelea, rodeandoles de espadas invocadas como si fueran ganado de rodeo. Nevan que se estiraba de los pelos, al fin respiró aliviada. Solo habían roto todo el inmobiliario y las ventanas de la clase, por suerte esta aún se mantenía en pie, aunque de milagro.

La siguiente hora tocaba descanso, así que les dejaron salir al patio. Allí hubo de nuevo peleas, pero como estaban al aire libre Nevan decidió pasar, aunque prohibiendo a su sobrina ir con los "salvajes".

Después del descanso y de regreso al aula.

-Bien, empecemos historia, sacad los libros-pidió ignorando los moratones de los gemelos y las patadas que ya se están empezando a dar de nuevo-abrid los libros-pidió de nuevo

Al fin le hicieron caso y todos abrieron los libros. Nevan respiró con tranquilidad y les pidió que leyeran para si las paginas veinte a treinta. Sabia que así al menos estarían callados durante un rato. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a mirarles con una tierna sonrisa, al fin y al cabo cuando estaban en silencio eran adorables, se decía a si misma. De pronto dio un "brinco" de la silla al ver dos sillas vaciás.

-¿Y Lord Sparda y Nero?-preguntó de nuevo hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Creo que fueron a visitar a las monjitas.-le informó Cronos como si nada.-están loquitos por esas Kyrie y Eva.

-¡¿Que!?-chilló Dante saltando del pupitre y quedándose encima de él-tendrán cara yo también quiero ver a esos bellezones, adiós profe.-antes que alguien lo detuviera ya había salido por la ventana.

Nevan se daba cabezazos contra la mesa.

** Fin del capitulo1.**

* * *

** Nota: Este fue el capitulo de presentación, los demás tendrán mas acción y mas locuras para pesadilla de Nevan, aunque tambien habrá algunos serios.**

**Edit: Contestaré los Reviews que hay en el proximo capitulo, sorry.  
**


	2. Capitulo 2 Ciudad Fortuna

**Continuó con esta alocada historia despues de un poco mas de 3 años ^^UUU**

**Incluyo personajes propios de mis fanfics, como Dargil, Cronos, Nelphantom, Sparda (otro no el dark knight ) Los demas personajes no me pertenecen ya k son propiedad de Capcom**

**Tambien aviso por si acaso, no son adolescentes, solo niños de 8-9, mas adelante habra un lapsus de tiempo y si k seran adolescentes, ya ire avisando de las edades para no crear confusion ^^  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2; Ciudad Fortuna.**

En fortuna faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran.

Lord Sparda y Nero llegaron con la lengua fuera.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Nero exhausto.

-Venga calla y ponte cerca de la pared, hoy me toca mirar a mi.-le instó L. Sparda

Nero no dijo nada y se pegó a la pared, dejando que Lord Sparda se subiera encima suya.

-¿Las ves?- pidió Nero con un hilo de voz

-Si, están guapísimas.

-¡Oye! ¡no te fijes en Kyrie!- gruñe a punto de tirarlo por lo que dijo.

-Tranquilo que solo me interesa Eva, pero en verdad todas lucen bonitas con esas ropas.

-Tienes razón, pero Kyrie es la que mejor sabe lucirlo- Nero sonríe avergonzándose de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Para nada, Eva es la mejor.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre a quien de las dos le caía mejor el uniforme, al final sonó el timbre de la escuela. Las alumnas en orden y en fila de dos en dos, empezaron a salir del aula. Cuando Eva salió Sparda bajó de un salto, en ese momento alguien se acercaba a ellos. Lord Sparda y Nero quisieron esconderse pero entonces vieron de quien se trataba.

-¡Traidores!- les gritó Dante al acercarse.- ¡No me avisasteis!

-¡No grites idiota!.- le grita Nero

-¿Y para que le contestas tu gritando?- L. Sparda movió la cabeza negando.

-¡Ah!.- Nero se dio cuenta de que había gritado.-¡Es culpa de él! Me puso de los nervios.

-Es que eres un crío, crío, crío.- empezó a repetir Dante a la vez que le sacaba la lengua.

A Nero se le formaban varias venitas de cabreo en la frente.

-Tu también lo eres sabiondo.- le gruñe.

-Pero yo tengo una mentalidad mas adulta- le dice enseñándole todos los dientes que brillaron.

-Ya veo como lo demuestras.- dice Nero rodando los ojos.

-Dejadlo ya o nos pillaran- les dijo Lord Sparda mirando desde una esquina hacia el patio. El complejo de Fortuna era enorme y los alumnos siempre salían por la misma puerta que estaba bastante lejos de las aulas.- Tienen que estar a punto de empezar a salir.

Dante dejó de picar a Nero y se colocó al lado de Sparda. Nero hizo lo mismo, por lo que Dante le dio un codazo para que no se pegara a él, ya que Nero lo estaba aplastando contra la pared aposta.

-Al final nos van a descubrir- decía Lord Sparda con una gota de tipo anime sobre su cabeza.

Al final se quedaron quietos y al rato empezaron a salir las niñas. Los tres alzaron la cabeza desde su escondite para ver a sus favoritos. Para Dante como eran todas, miraba a una y a otra sonriendo y cayendosele la baba.

-¡Que asco!- se quejó Nero que se había agachado.- Eres un baboso.- se limpió la cabeza y al hacerse a un lado se tropezó y empezó a caer, rápidamente se cogió a la gabardina de Dante que perdió el equilibrio y esté también cayó a la vez que se cogió a la gabardina de Lord Sparda. Los tres quedaron a la vista uno encima del otro. Lord Sparda que era el que estaba arriba del todo sonrió a las niñas que se habían quedado paradas al verles.

-Hola señoritas- les dedicó una bella sonrisa, y sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, ya que usó su gran velocidad, cortó varios narcisos del pequeño jardín cercano y regresó a su posición sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta. Lanzó las flores a los pies de las chicas.- Una alfombra de flores para vosotras.

Las niñas se sonrojaron y caminaron sobre las flores para ir hacia el pueblo de fortuna.

Dante enfadado de no haber podido lucirse, hizo fuerza y se quitó a los dos de encima. Cogió algunas de las flores del suelo esperando el siguiente grupo de niñas.

-Cuanta disciplina en este colegio- dijo Dante.- Salen todas en formación como soldados.- mirando como empezaba a salir el siguiente grupo donde iba Eva y Kyrie.

Lord Sparda se escupió en la mano y se hecho el pelo hacia atrás peinándose.

-¡Que asco!- dijeron Dante y Nero a la vez.

Lord Sparda no les hizo caso y sacó una rosa roja de su bolsillo, torció el gesto al ver que estaba chafada. Resopló enfadado y la lanzó hacia atrás, se sacudió la ropa intentando alisarla un poco y mira hacia Eva ampliando la sonrisa para que ella le viera.

Eva hablaba con Kyrie y no se daba cuenta de los admiradores, hasta una niña de su clase empezó a reírse y a decir que ya estaban ahí el grupo de peliblancos de siempre. Kyrie alzó la mirada, allí delante un poco despeinado pero mirándole sonrojado estaba el niño que siempre le saludaba al salir de clase, sonrió aunque no le saludo, ya que no les permitían hablar con extraños. Nero agachó la mirada algo azorado, aunque ella no le había respondido si que le había mirado y para el eso era bastante.

-Seguro que si te saludara algún día no sabrías ni que contestarle- le picó Dante, haciendo que Nero se pusiera mas rojo pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Dante se reía por ello.

Eva al fin miró hacia ellos de reojo, ese pequeño grupo le resultaba curioso. No podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando les veía, pero sobretodo con el chico del anteojo, cada vez que le miraba sentía que su corazón se aceleraba mas fuerte, por eso intentaba no mirarle mucho, solo de reojo cuando ya se alejaban. Esta vez se permitió sonreír como solía hacer Kyrie. Eso hizo que Sparda casi se desmayara. Entre Nero y Dante lo sujetaron.

-¡Oye tu! ¿pero que haces?- se quejó Dante sin soltarlo.

-Que sonrisa tan perfecta.- su mirada parecía en otro mundo.- Mi cuerpo, no, mi alma se ha estremecido- movió su mano hasta su corazón- Siento que somos el uno para el otro. Daría mi vida por ella.

-Que cursi- se quejó Dante.

-No, es el destino lo sé.- se quedó mirando como Eva se alejaba y se perdía de la vista.-Algún día...

-Algún día veras que esta demasiado lejos para ti.- Dante movió los hombros al decir eso.

-Ya veras como te equivocas, tengo la impresión de que tú seras alguien que podrá comprobarlo de primera mano.- lo dijo sin saber porque.

-Muy bien, venga es hora de volver, ya no hay nada que merezca la pena aquí.-dijo Nero cruzándose de brazos después de que Lord Sparda se mantuviera en pie.

-Tienes razón.- Lord Sparda se colocó mejor el monóculo y como si fuera el jefe de la expedición hizo un gesto para que los demás lo siguieran.

Dante y Nero rodaron los ojos pero le siguieron en silencio, ya no miraron hacia atrás, si lo hubieran hecho habrían visto a alguien observarles, esa persona se acariciaba el mentón mientras les observaba alejarse. Un anciano empezó a acercarse y el observador hizo una reverencia ante él, con una sonrisa de buitre le indicó al grupo de los tres peliblancos.

-¿Es posible que sea Lord Sparda?- se sorprendió el anciano al reconocerle.

-Así es su eminencia.

-Debemos conseguir que Lord Sparda se una a nuestra causa.

-Quizá si le damos algo que quiera- Agnus se frotaba la barbilla de forma pensativa pero con ojos perversos.

-¿Como que?- preguntó el anciano sin apartar la mirada de los niños.

-Su eminencia, él suele venir aquí solo para ver a las niñas.

Su eminencia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Y no lo podrías haber dicho antes?-gruñe enfadado-Investiga si alguna le llama la atención, quizá logremos al fin tenerle entre los nuestros.

Agnus hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

-Creo que ya es hora de que él también actué al fin- decía Agnus entrando en fortuna y yendo a una sala donde alguien estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones oculto entre las sombras.- Es tu turno.- una sonrisa afilada aflora en el rostro del desconocido a la vez que en su mano balancea una pequeña bolsa de diamantes.

Desde otro lugar alguien también observaba, aunque esta persona observaba todos los frentes a través de una fina capa de agua como pantalla. Su sonrisa se ensancha enormemente y entrelaza sus dedos sobre su regazo. Una enorme serpiente descansa su cabeza sobre su regazo y un enorme perro negro como la misma noche bosteza estirándose en el suelo y mirando al atractivo hombre.

-Padre, ¿En realidad es tan divertido hacer esto?

-Por supuesto Fenrir, por supuesto.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y lamento no haber actualizado en tantos años ^^U Ahora eso no pasara :P Y me alegra ver k gustara tanto, la verdad no lo pensaba xD**

**Inukyubi**: Bueno esto aun no es un insti pork son pekeños, aunk durante la historia habrá un lapsus de tiempo xD

Y sobre lo de Diego, creo k no es necesario k a estas alturas diga nada xD

**SimiCullen**: Bueno Dante no sera el único alocado XD Aunk si el mas chulito xD

**Leildragon**: cuando comentaste esto aun eras aztecaguerrera XD Nevan ha tenido un pekeño respiro aki xD

**Misha Keehl**: Seguramente k si ahora a Nevan le dice k intentaría besar a Dante no se lo cree xD Espero k te gustaran las otras también ^^

**Diosa Luna**: Tus dudas creo k ya te las había comentado, pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a decir XD Sparda es solamente el padre de Dante y Vergil, como bien sabes xD. Pero el k este aki y también sea un niño tiene su explicación mas adelante en la historia XD

**Ace Sparda**: Pues suerte k lo habia subido aki también, pork por culpa de esos incompetentes de net -_-* Les iban a salir mal esos métodos, pork a estos pekes no les controlan asi xD

**UltraVioletSoul**: Nevan cambiara el color del pelo pronto y ya no serán verdes sino grises del estrés XD

**maiihenderson**: En cuanto termine de leer un libro k tengo empezado me paso a ver tu fic ^^

**estherharuch**: aki esta, espero k te gustara como el primer capi, aunk sea un poco diferente xD


End file.
